Marvel: Red Dawn
by Red Veyron
Summary: En 1989 el Muro de Berlín ha caído y la Guerra Fría toca a su fin. La Unión Soviética está al borde del colapso pero un grupo de nostálgicos altos cargos del KGB y del Ejército Rojo buscan la ayuda de diversos personajes para tomar las riendas de la superpotencia. Una narración que combina superhéroes con hechos históricos y personajes reales.
1. Moscú, Wakanda 11-89

**RED DAWN**

**PRÓLOGO**

**NOVIEMBRE****, 1989**

_La caída del muro de Berlín hacía escasos días había debilitado aun más a una Unión Soviética al borde de la extinción. Las reformas llevadas a cabo por el presidente Gorbachov no eran del agrado de los generales más conservadores, cosa que provocaba una peligrosa fractura interna en el país con más cabezas atómicas del mundo. Los rumores sobre altos cargos del Ejército Rojo que, viendo cómo el Occidente capitalista estaba ganando la partida definitivamente al Oriente comunista, conspiraban contra el gobierno ya eran comunes en las calles de Moscú y Leningrado._

**MOSCÚ**

**NOVIEMBRE****, 1989**

En la nevada capital de la Unión Soviética, el frío había apaciguado los ánimos de los ciudadanos que, al ver la situación en el Oeste y la precaria situación económica, llevaban varios días manifestándose y provocando altercados ante la atenta mirada de las fuerzas del orden. En uno de los monumentales edificios cercanos al Kremlin, una docena de altos cargos del Ejército Rojo discutían animosamente bajo la lumbre.

-Camaradas, Lubyanka informa de que algunos miembros de los antiguamente llamados "Super-soldados Soviéticos", podrían estar en algún lugar de Europa Oriental con la misión de debilitar nuestro control en esos países –dijo el coronel Petkus después de colgar el teléfono.

-Nikolai siempre ha sido un ferviente comunista y jamás perjudicaría a los intereses de la Unión Soviética, Josif. Has de recordar que de no haber sido por América y el resto de los Vengadores habrías podido matarle a él y a su hermana¹. No me fío.

- ¿Y qué hay de los demás? Camarada general Lukin, usted es el supervisor del programa "Dinamo Carmesí" y de "Guardián Rojo", ¿qué hay de ellos? –preguntó otro de los generales allí presentes.

Un hombre de pelo canoso y de aspecto cansado surgió de la penumbra.

-Petrovic está internado en Siberia² y Bukharin está en Nagorno intentando evitar que estalle una guerra en la zona mientras que aparte de ti, claro está, los demás Guardianes Rojos están en paradero desconocido. ¡_Nasdrovia!_ –dijo poco antes de tomarse un vaso de vodka del tirón.- Shostakov fue sepultado bajo la lava en algún lugar de Kunlun hace más de quince años³ pero su cuerpo jamás fue recuperado. Oficialmente en los expedientes figura como desaparecido aunque es obvio que está muerto. Por lo que a Tania Belinskaya respecta, decidió marcharse de la Tierra junto con Krylov tras el incidente de la Zona Prohibida⁴. No tenemos ni la menor idea de dónde está.

-Por suerte no solo dependemos de ellos –interrumpió el Mayor Shatalov, el más joven de la reunión.

-Cierto es, _tovarich_ Shatalov. Aun tenemos algunos soldados buenos dispuestos a liderar el golpe. El proyecto "Hombre de Titanio" sigue en pie y…

-No hablaba de metahumanos soviéticos, general Lukin. Como jefe del Decimoséptimo Directorio tengo contactos en digamos… otros lares.

La docena de hombres reunidos se quedó intrigada mirando al sonriente militar. El Decimoséptimo Directorio era un ultrasecreto departamento que la KGB tenía para relaciones metahumanas y alienígenas. Se encendió un cigarrillo y prosiguió:

-La URSS posee grandes aliados en este mundo y más allá del Sistema Solar, mis queridos camaradas. Es cuestión de pedirles qué quieren a cambio de su ayuda. Es más, eso es algo que ya hice en cuanto ustedes se pusieron en contacto conmigo. –de la chaqueta negra se sacó una diminuta bola negra y la puso sobre la mesa. Ésta empezó a brillar a los pocos instantes y de pronto una imagen holográfica bañó toda la sala.

-Hola a todos, camaradas… –murmuró la imagen encapuchada ante la atónita mirada de los presentes.

**WAKANDA**

**NOVIEMBRE****, 1989**

La guerra santa encabezada por el señor de la guerra Joseph Kony y el dictador de Canaan había llevado la violencia a las fronteras del Reino de Wakanda. El poder que se obtendría al controlar las reservas de _vibranium_ de esta pequeña nación podría aupar a Kony y a su Ejército de Resistencia del Señor a una posición muy peligrosa para la estabilidad internacional.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de los montes selváticos de Wakanda un viejo jeep se desplazaba a toda velocidad.

-Mientras tengan esas armas ultramodernas y el apoyo logístico de IMA mi pueblo no podrá vencer, Steve.

-La ONU ha aprobado una intervención en Wakanda y el Tribunal Penal Internacional ha ordenado la captura de Kony y Magnum. Además SHIELD me ha enviado a mí y a Wilson para ayudaros. No tardarán en venir los refuerzos T'challa. Te lo prometo –la media sonrisa del famoso vengador no tranquilizó al monarca africano.

-Dos hombres contra el peor enemigo al que mi país se ha enfrentado desde el ataque de Klaw⁵ en el 72. Killmonger y el Hombre Mono también se han sumado al Ejército de Canaan. Es una locura…

-Venceremos. Como en los viejos tiem…

Un cohete interrumpió las palabras del Capitán América. Gracias a la habilidad del conductor del jeep, el proyectil no alcanzó su blanco, aunque el vehículo volcó debido a la onda expansiva, quedando completamente inutilizado. Aun así, chofer como los dos héroes pudieron salir de éste con solo algunas magulladuras sin importancia aunque el uniforme caqui de Rogers se había rasgado dejando entrever el famoso traje azul que llevaba debajo.

-Maldita sea. Gracias Oma, has salvado a tu rey y a uno de los mayores héroes del mundo. Cuando todo esto acabe serás recompensado –expresó T'Challa dándole una palmada en la espalda al conductor.

-Abandonemos el camino. Nos están vigilando y este sitio nos deja demasiado a la vista. Id montaña arriba, voy a recoger mi escudo.

Al acercarse a la parte trasera del vehículo algo parecía ir mal. Steve lo había notado y parecía que T'Challa, que se había quedado donde estaba, también. De pronto, varias decenas de soldados se materializaron de la nada y rodearon a los tres hombres.

-Por orden del Supremo Líder de Canaan, Moses Magnus y MODOK, quedáis arrestados. ¡Manos arriba!

Steve Rogers hizo ademán de coger el escudo del suelo pero al verle uno de los soldados le puso el cañón de su rifle en la sien.

-Cualquier movimiento en falso puede suponer tu muerte, Capitán, y, por supuesto la del monarca de Wakanda.

Finalmente los tres hombres hicieron caso a los militares y levantaron sus brazos para que pudieran ser esposados con facilidad. Al cabo de unos minutos un helicóptero también se materializó, aterrizando en medio del camino. T'Challa miró angustiado a sus captores.

-¿Dispositivos de invisibilidad? No habréis…

-_Sí, teniente, la Princesa Shuri ha sido reducida y sus soldados se han rendido. El campamento es nuestro. Cambio y corto –_se escuchó por uno de los transistores del que parecía el jefe del escuadrón. No había dudas. Aquella batalla se había perdido sin tan siquiera luchar.

Continuará...

**REFERENCIAS**

Captain America #352 (1)

Champions #8-10 (2)

Avengers Vol 1 44 (3)

Defenders Vol 1 65 (4)

Fantastic Four #119 (5)


	2. Nueva York, Anania 11-89

**NUEVA YORK**

**NOVIEMBRE****, 1989**

Las pisadas desnudas y húmedas de la criatura iban provocando un ruido incómodo a medida que cruzaban la pasarela de hierro. Sus enormes brazos arrastraban a un hombre destrozado por las heridas, inconsciente. Al llegar a una gran sala abandonada, lo dejó caer a los pies de un hombre que yacía en las sombras.

-Aquí está. Ahora cumple lo prometido –dijo con una voz aguda que ponía los pelos de punta.

-Perfecto Nels, pero ya sabes que no depende de mí que tu recibas la información sino de él –la figura apretó un botón y una gran pantalla que había en una de las paredes metálicas de la sala se iluminó. En pocos instantes el rostro que allí se mostraba era inconfundible.

-¡Muerte!

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, por fin veo al primero de los Duendes… Parece ser que tus años…

-¿Cómo sabes quién soy? ¿Y por qué quieres a este infeliz? –exclamó el monstruo señalando al cuerpo que había cargado hasta allí.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, Nels, es el Doctor Muerte! Sus motivos son solo suyos. Él fue quién me sacó de ese asilo para locos y me ordenó encontrarte. Yo hice lo mío y a cambio él me recompensó con esta fábrica donde volver a poner en marcha el proyecto definitivo para acabar con Spiderman –intervino el hombre llamado Alistair Smythe.

-Los Osborn están en mi país. El hijo de Harry está gravemente enfermo y sus padres no se separan ni un momento de él. Con Norman muerto, su hijo es el legítimo heredero de la fórmula secreta. Alistair dice que te haces llamar algo así como el Original, el Proto-Duende…

-Así es. La fórmula que desarrollamos el doctor Stromm y yo y que me atreví a probar conmigo mismo¹ me dio este aspecto terrible. Cuando Norman me vio, en lugar de ayudarme, mintió sobre mí y fui arrojado al río. Él luego consiguió aislar los efectos secundarios convirtiéndose en el Duende Verde dejando un rastro de muerte y destrucción. No, yo no soy así. No tengo ni he tenido nunca nada contra Spiderman pero si he de matarle a él para vengarme de los Osborn, juro que lo haré. He estado durante muchos años vagando por las alcantarillas, comiendo ratas y despellejando vagabundos. Cada día de mi vida desde entonces ha estado una agonía pero, no, ya no más. Su familia pagará por haberme arruinado la vida.

**ANIANA**

**NOVIEMBRE, 1989**

Con la muerte del Primer Ministro² hacía un par de semanas, miles de personas se habían acercado a la capital de Symkaria para pedir acciones contra el gobierno de los Estados Unidos.

Todas las autoridades reunidas en el palacio real discutían a viva voz sobre la veracidad de las pruebas que culpaban al gobierno americano del trágico incidente. Los generales symkarios pedían algún tipo de acción sangrienta como venganza por la muerte del Primer Ministro, mientras que algunos políticos no querían tener a los Estados Unidos como enemigos.

-Es arriesgado suponer que la CIA haya asesinado a Limka, Excelencia…

-Arriesgado y peligroso, Excelencia –apuntó el Primer Ministro en funciones.

-Tampoco sería la primera vez que América intenta desestabilizar un país. Debemos pedir explicaciones y, llegado el caso, tomar represalias –expresó con voz autoritaria el rey Stefan.

-Con mis debidos respetos, Excelencia, creo que acusar a mi país simplemente por haber encontrado una cápsula de Panadoxin que, fíjese usted, da la casualidad que es la que usa la CIA para sus operaciones encubiertas. –respondió el enmascarado Peter Parker, contratado por Silver Sable International para ayudar a resolver la crisis.

-Usted, señor Spiderman. Usted que no es capaz ni de quitarse la máscara entre hombres y mujeres de honor como nosotros, ¿cómo espera que hagamos caso a sus consejos? Quizás la señorita Sablinova le tenga algún tipo de estima pero yo no. Americanos… ¿Acaso no se dan cuentan que no solo ha muerto el Primer Ministro sino que mi prometida ha sido vilmente asesinada? ¿Que la futura reina de Symkaria a la que tanto amaba ya no volverá jamás? Descubriremos quién contrató a esos maleantes y si al final la CIA está detrás de todo esto mucho me temo que la compañía de Sable de Plata tendrá bastante trabajo. Idos, necesito estar solo.

La sala se vació mientras que una docena de guardias armados acompañaban al monarca a sus aposentos. Aquel golpe de Estado había fracasado pero se había convertido en el punto de mira de una organización criminal y eso era preocupante. Toda protección era poca en aquellos días tan confusos.

-No te culpes, Spidey, les encontraremos y lo solucionaremos todo –dijo Silver al mismo tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla al héroe arácnido.

-No sé Silver, yo… Me siento mal estando aquí. ¿De verás atacarías América si te lo ordenase tu rey?

-Spidey, el mundo se ha visto con problemas mucho más gordos que estos. Entiende lo que ha perdido el rey y como se siente pero ni esto es la llegada de Galactus ni la guerra de los Skrull.

-Ojalá tengas razón. Pero mi sentido arácnido no me da la misma impresión.

**REFERENCIAS:**

Spiderman Vol.1.1 (1)

Spiderman Vol. 1. 322 (2)


	3. Doomstadt, Manchuria 11-89

**DOOMSTADT**

**NOVIEMBRE****, 1989**

El antiguo castillo negro de Doomstadt, ahora convertido en un hospital de última generación, llevaba días cerrado a cal y canto para atender a un peculiar cliente. Norman Osborn Jr., nieto del fundador de Oscorp e hijo de Liz y Harry Osborn, estaba aquejado de una extraña enfermedad que ningún centro de los Estados Unidos había podido tratar. El Doctor Muerte, durante una estancia en Nueva York, convenció a la familia Osborn que quizás en Latveria se podría encontrar una cura para su vástago.

Una vez allí, docenas de androides y robots médicos le hicieron al pequeño infinidad de pruebas bajo la atenta mirada de los preocupados padres.

-Tenga lo que tenga, nuestros robots lo encontrarán y lo eliminarán. Su hijo está en buenas manos, señor Osborn.

-Eso espero doctor. En Estados Unidos no fueron capaces de hallarle nada extraño pero tanto Liz como yo sabemos que algo no va bien.

-No se preocupe, nosotros…

La conversación entre el preocupado dueño de Oscorp y el doctor Moldavia fue interrumpida cuando entró en la habitación el monarca de Latveria en persona. Con su brillante armadura metálica y su distintiva capa verdosa, imponía mucho más que en la televisión.

-Harry, Elizabeth, espero que su estancia en Latveria sea confortable y mis médicos no les atosiguen demasiado –dijo al tiempo que estrechaba las manos a los dos americanos.

-Es usted muy generoso Docto… eh, perdón, Excelencia –respondió Liz.

-Usted no es latveriana señorita Osborn así que, por favor, llámeme Víctor –Se giró y cambiando totalmente de tono le dirigió unas palabras al galeno-. Doctor Moldavia, creo que el escáner de alta definición ya ha terminado, ¿puede acompañar a Elizabeth para que recoja a su hijo?

-Claro, Excelencia. Por favor señorita Osborn, si me hace el favor…

-Usted no, Harry. Me gustaría hablar en privado contigo, si es posible.

-¡Oh, cómo no! Adelante, dígame.

Una vez el médico y la mujer rubia habían abandonado la habitación, el Doctor Muerte tocó un interruptor de la pared y el vidrio desde donde se podía ver al niño se tornó opaco. Ambos personajes se sentaron en las sillas de hierro que habían ancladas junto a éste.

-Cómo podré agradecerle lo que está haciendo por nosotros, Víctor –exclamó el joven empresario con total sinceridad.

-De eso quería hablar, querido amigo.

-¿Cuánto? ¿Cuánto quiere que le paguemos?

-No, no necesito dinero, Harry. ¡Por los Dioses, soy el Doctor Muerte! –Soltó una sonora risotada.- No, nada de eso. Necesito un producto de Oscorp. Estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto y necesito una de sus patentes.

-Por supuesto, Víctor. ¿Necesita el disolvente universal? ¿La fórmula de la gelatina súper-adherente?

El monarca contestó solo con una mirada. Harry sabía qué quería decir con ello.

-No. No, no y no. La fórmula OZ no está en venta, la abandoné hace años…

-La necesito, Harry. No seas grosero…

-¡Jamás! ¿Era esto lo que querías? ¿Chantajearme con la enfermedad de mi hijo? Pues lo siento, nos vamos. Quizás en Symkaria nos puedan ayudar o, o…

El Doctor Muerte se levantó de la silla y le puso un dedo en la boca, indicando que se callase.

- Lo siento mucho, pero he de asegurarme de que cooperarás. Debo decirte, Harry, que lo que has visto antes no era un escáner. Era un irradiador de partículas gamma, y a menos que me des esa fórmula, tu hijo morirá.

**MANCHURIA**

**NOVIEMBRE, 1989**

En las planicies de la lejana Manchuria parecía haberse parado el tiempo. Los bucólicos paisajes rezumaban paz y sosiego por todos lados y nada parecía alterar la calma que allí reinaba. En el cielo, una inmensa águila dorada surcaba el cielo observando. A diferencia de las demás rapaces, ésta tenía los ojos rojos y sus plumas brillaban cuando eran bañadas por la luz solar. Y es que esa ave no era en realidad ningún animal, sino Janus Tepes, el hijo de Drácula y, para su desgracia, su más fervoroso perseguidor.

Atrás quedaban los años en que Van Helsing, Blade y los demás cazavampiros perseguían al amo de las tinieblas. Con su muerte a manos de Quincy Harker diez años atrás¹, el título de señor de los vampiros quedaba vacante, con lo cuál Janus se convertía en uno de los principales aspirantes. El que antaño fuera un príncipe valaco había dejado cuatro herederos: Vlad Tepulus, desaparecido desde hacía cien años; Lilith, hija del primer matrimonio de Drácula; Janus, vástago de la segunda unión y antiguo enemigo de su padre y Xarus, un vampiro adolescente hijo de la tercera mujer que tuvo Drácula.

Aun así, Janus había sido poseído por segunda vez, convirtiéndose otra vez en el paladín angelical que durante un par de años dio caza al señor de los vampiros y, por lo tanto, dejando la carrera por el título reducida a tres aspirantes (dos al considerar a Tepulus desaparecido). Su misión era acabar con sus hermanastros y para ello debía viajar alrededor del mundo.

En el horizonte, una pequeña cadena de montañas se alzaba altiva sobre el inmenso mar de hierba, y allí es donde el águila dorada se dirigía. Algo maligno moraba en esas tierras. Aumentó la velocidad con la que batía las enormes alas y llegó en pocos minutos. Una vez allí se metamorfoseó en humano sin que nada o nadie pudiese haberle visto. Su cuerpo perfectamente cincelado, desnudo y pálido bajo la sombra de la montaña, con una cabellera blanca ondeando al viento y esos ojos que se asemejaban a dos rubíes brillantes no tenía ninguna marca de su anterior forma. El ser e dispuso a entrar en la cueva. Caminó muchos metros dentro de la oscuridad pero no conseguía encontrar la fuente de maldad que había notado. De pronto, un eco rebotó por la cavidad.

-Aquí no encontrarás nada, joven.

-¿Quién ha dicho esto? ¡Muéstrate! –exclamó Janus.

-No soy nadie, poderoso joven. Solo soy un viejo que se ha perdido.

De pronto un hombre de unos setenta años apareció delante del ángel. Tenía una constitución fuerte para una persona de su edad y sus rasgos no eran asiáticos. Janus no tenía ni la menor idea de quién era pero no sentía maldad alguna al mirarlo fijamente.

-¿Quién eres, viejo? ¿Quién se atreve a molestar a Janus en su divina misión?

**REFERENCIAS:**

Tomb of Dracula Vol 1 70 (1)


	4. Nueva York, Doomstadt 11-89

**NUEVA YORK**

**NOVIEMBRE****, 1989**

Alistaire había acomodado al hombre secuestrado por Nels en una cápsula que lo mantendría aletargado hasta que llegase a Latveria.

-Aun no entiendo por qué Muerte lo quiere vivo –preguntó el monstruoso Protoduende mientras ayudaba al doctor a cerrar el sarcófago de acero.

-Edward Brock llevó al simbionte que aterrorizó la ciudad durante un par de semanas hasta que Spiderman y los 4 Fantásticos consiguieron arrancárselo¹. El Doctor Muerte cree que aun le debe quedar algún resquicio de ADN alienígena y pretende experimentar con él.

-¿Ese maldito loco pretende experimentar conjuntamente con la fórmula OZ y el ADN de Venom? ¿A la vez?

-Harry ha ido a Latveria engañado, de eso estoy seguro, aunque me trae sin cuidado. Ahora yo me llevaré a Brock al helicóptero y de allí iré a Newark, donde un avión de carga nos espera. Tal y como acordamos tu te deslizarás por las alcantarillas hasta llegar al muelle y te subirás sin que nadie te vea al _Orgullo de Doom. _En cuanto llegues a Europa te recogeremos y podrás vengarte tú solito de toda la familia Osborn.

-Aun así la idea de jugar con dos cosas tan peligrosas no me parece bien.

-Nadie diría que eres Nels Van Adder, el monstruo asesino de policías y sediento de venganza –exclamó el científico seguido de una sonora risotada.

-Nels Van Adder piensa y razona, el Protoduende sólo vive para la destrucción y la venganza. Ahora mismo soy Nels pero sin la debida medicación la fórmula del Duende me puede devolver a la locura en pocos minutos.

-Entonces cuando lleguemos a Latveria y tengas que "jugar" con Harry, ¿Quién serás? –preguntó curioso.

El rojizo ser hizo una mueca similar a una sonrisa.

-Me lo temía –se colocó bien la corbata-. Haz lo que te plazca. Mientras yo reciba lo que me prometió Muerte los demás me importáis más bien poco. Spiderman caerá y así podré yo también vengar la muerte de mi padre.

Mientras tanto, en el exterior de la fábrica, una sombra rojiza escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decían los dos malhechores, preparado para entrar en acción en cuanto acabasen de hablar.

**DOOMSTADT**

**NOVIEMBRE, 1989**

Con los ojos llorosos y las manos temblando, el hijo de Norman Osborn tecleó el código de seguridad desde el ordenador del Doctor Muerte dejando las muestras de la fórmula OZ al alcance.

-El personal de la embajada irá a recogerlas y me serán enviadas con la mayor discreción. Una vez las tenga su hijo recibirá el antídoto prometido.

-¡No! ¡Déselo ya, Muerte! ¡Usted ha obtenido lo que quería, ahora déjenos en paz! –le gritó Harry cogiéndole de la capa.

-No vuelva a tocarme, Harry…

-Haré lo que me dé la gana, soy Harry Osborn, soy el hi… ¡_Thud_!

El Doctor Muerte le golpeó la mandíbula con sus puños de acero acabando la discusión bruscamente. Con un solo botón cerró el ordenador y luego abandonó la sala dejando cerrado al presidente de Oscorp, que yacía inconsciente en el frío suelo.

-Quiero que lo saquéis de allí y lo encerréis en alguna de las habitaciones de lujo que tenemos cerca del palacio y una vez allí lo mantengáis bajo estricta vigilancia. Este hombre y su familia son rehenes del monarca de Latveria hasta que las muestras lleguen en un par de días. ¡Ah! Y hasta que no las tenga en mi laboratorio no se inoculará antídoto alguno al vástago de Osborn. Hay que mantener la farsa lo mejor que podamos. –tosió al acabar la frase-. Le dejó a cargo de Liz y del pequeño, doctor Moldavia, asegúrese de que son bien tratados. Ella, por supuesto, no sabe nada del inoculador de partículas.

-Pero Excelencia, dos días… ¿No será peligroso para un niño tan pequeño?

-Le hemos dado un baño muy superficial, no hay que temer por su vida. Si quisiera matar a la familia de Harry tan solo debería enviar a mi escuadrón de androides. Además, Latros, ¿por quién me tomas? No soy un vulgar asesino, tan solo necesitaba obtener aquello que quería y me aproveché de las manías hipocondríacas de los Osborn. En fin, me vuelvo a mi laboratorio, que nadie me moleste.

-Sí, Excelencia –asintió obediente el doctor.

-Bien, doctor, muy bien. Todo va según lo planeado –y dicho esto el monarca de Latveria ser recogió la capa y abandonó el castillo hospital para dirigirse a su palacio privado.

**REFERENCIAS:**

Spiderman Vol. 1 #317 (1)


	5. Wakanda, Manchuria 11-89

**WAKANDA**

**NOVIEMBRE****, 1989**

El campamento había sido completamente diezmado. Todos aquellos soldados que no se hubieran querido rendir fueron masacrados como animales. Sangre, sangre por todas partes. Y en medio de todo aquello estaba Moses Magnum, sanguinario líder de Canaan y uno de los mayores criminales del continente.

A sus 70 años aun parecía lleno de vigor y con una insaciable sed de sangre. Ya de adolescente prefirió abandonar a su propia gente para luchar con los italianos en su campaña por Abisinia. En la década pasada también se atrevió a amenazar a Japón¹ y a invadir Wakanda², aunque siempre fue derrotado. Esta vez, en cambio, todo parecía diferente. Con el apoyo tecnológico de sus antiguos rivales de IMA y el fanatismo de Kony y sus seguidores, la victoria sobre el paraíso tecnológico de África parecía cuestión de tiempo.

-¡Steve Rogers! ¡Steve, el gran Steve! ¿O debería decir Capitán América? No sabes lo que darán los de IMA en cuanto te entregue. Estarán entusiasmados con la idea de tener como cobaya humana a uno de sus peores enemigos –exclamó sonriente el mutante.

-Serás castigado por lo que has hecho aquí, Magnum. No has tenido el más mínimo remordimiento en quitar la vida a esta gente –le contestó el estadounidense.

-Vamos, no seas así. ¿Qué hay de las atrocidades que ha cometido tu país en Vietnam, Laos, en Suramérica durante la doctrina Monroe… No, yo solo quiero dar una oportunidad a mis ciudadanos, una oportunidad de una vida mejor, de paz, de prosperidad.

El rey de Wakanda escupió al suelo y miró fijamente al dictador. Unos instantes más tarde intentó zafarse de las cadenas que le habían atado pero se paró al verse con tres rifles apuntándole directamente a la cabeza.

-¿Dónde está Shuri? ¿Dónde está mi hermana? –consiguió decir.

-Tu hermana está con el Hombre Mono, T'Challa. Se lo debe estar pasando genial.

El hombre había hablado salió de una de las chozas medio arrasadas que había en el campamento. Su bigote negro y su gorra le delataban.

-Kony… ¡me las vas a pagar, asesino! –en el mismo instante que pronunciaba estas palabras la Pantera Negra dio una voltereta hacia atrás barriendo de un golpe a sus tres captores. Antes de que tuvieran tiempo de dispararle ya se había situado detrás del ugandés y lo estaba usando de cobertura.

-Disparad y él muere.

Moses Magnum no pudo contener la risotada.

-Eres valiente, T'Challa, pero no es suficiente con esto.

El dictador se quitó los guantes y puso sus manos desnudas sobre el suelo. En pocos segundos la tierra comenzó a temblar. Al ver lo que se proponía, el Capitán América decidió intervenir. Rápido como el rayo derribó a sus custodios y esquivó un par de ráfagas que le propinaron los soldados de Kony. El seísmo que estaba provocando Magnum empezaba a desequilibrar a todo el campamento. Aprovechando el caos imperante Steve rompió sus cadenas y fue directamente a por el dictador de Canaan aunque a medio camino fue interceptado por algo que no era una bala. El joven monarca se quedó mudo. De pronto, el suelo dejó de temblar.

-Vaya, parece que habéis despertado a un viejo amigo –espetó Magnum mientras le propinaba una patada al dolido superhéroe y se volvía a poner los guantes.

-Hola, T'Challa. ¿Me recuerdas?

Ojos rojos, traje carmesí… era imposible no acordarse de él. Ulysses Klaw, el asesino de su padre.

**MANCHURIA**

**NOVIEMBRE, 1989**

El ángel y el anciano se quedaron mirando fijamente durante un largo minuto. Finalmente el hombre rompió el silencio:

-Ignoro qué o quién eres, hijo, pero, sinceramente, he de decir que eres de lo más raro que he visto nunca. Esos ojos no son normales y el hecho de ir desnudo en plena montaña es cuanto menos llamativo. En cuanto a mí, tan solo soy un viejo periodista que visitaba un lejano recuerdo de mi juventud.

-Esta cueva… esta cueva rezuma maldad. Lo noto. En este lugar se han cometido atrocidades.

-Demasiadas, joven extraño. Aquí operaba el Escuadrón 731. Buscaban a los demonios que las leyendas sitúan bajo estas rocas para que les ayudasen en su búsqueda del arma perfecta. Ahora si me permites, me gustaría reunirme con mi ayudante.

El hombre hizo ademán de apartar a Janus cuando éste lo cogió por el brazo.

-Escondes algo. Me llamo Janus y soy hijo del diabólico Conde Drácula. Mi cuerpo está bajo dominio de un guerrero de Dios y puedo localizar la presencia maligna en cualquier lugar de este mundo. Noto algo en ti, aunque es extraño…

-¡Suéltele o disparo, degenerado!

En la boca de la caverna, a unos veinte metros de donde estaban ellos, una figura emergió con una escopeta apuntando al ángel. Éste apenas se inmutó.

-Segundo aviso, suelte al anciano y no le mataré.

Janus giró la cabeza y lo miró fijamente. Era oriental y estaba lleno de cicatrices. Sin duda parecía mucho más viejo de lo que debía ser.

-Tu alma está atormentada y tu corazón está lleno de ira. Dispárame si así te sientes mejor –le replicó con total serenidad.

El hombre se quedó atónito. Viendo cómo aquellos ojos rojos penetrantes le estaban mirando fijamente se puso nervioso y apretó el gatillo accidentalmente. Para su sorpresa la bala apenas lastimó la piel desnuda de Janus.

-¿Qué… qué demonios eres?

-Déjalo, Chen. Dale alguno de los trapos que llevas en la mochila y bajemos al pueblo. Parece que nuestro amigo quiere charlar conmigo.

**REFERENCIAS:**

X-men Vol. 1 #118 (1)

Deathlok Vol. 2 #22 (2)


	6. Hydrobase, Manchuria 11-89

**HYDROBASE**

**DICIEMBRE****, 1989**

Pocos días habían pasado desde el regreso de los Vengadores a la Tierra¹ tras los terribles combates con Blastaar. Las heridas habían sido sanadas y cada uno de sus miembros había podido reanudar sus respectivas vidas. Pero al estallar la guerra entre Canaan y Wakanda, el Capitán América fue elegido por la ONU y SHIELD para actuar como observador internacional en la zona. Desafortunadamente, él, junto con el monarca y la princesa heredera del diminuto país africano, habían caído prisioneros de Magnum y sus secuaces.

En Hydrobase, el cuartel general de los Vengadores en el Océano Atlántico, tres de sus miembros observaban las noticias sin dar crédito a lo que decía el reportero.

-"Los ejércitos canaanitas apenas encuentran resistencia por parte del Ejército Real de Wakanda. El apoyo táctico que IMA les ha brindado parece decantar la balanza claramente a favor de los invasores. Con la desaparición del Rey T'Challa, la Princesa Shuri y Steve Rogers, el país está sumido en el caos. Mientras corren rumores que la cúpula militar piensa que es conveniente rendirse para evitar más derramamiento de sangre, una gran parte del pueblo quiere luchar hasta el fin. Es tal la tensión aquí, en la capital, que a los periodistas internacionales ya se nos ha pedido que abandonemos el país cuanto antes y…"

El dios Asgardiano apagó la pantalla y miró fijamente al resto del grupo.

-Sin Steve somos tres. Namor, Jennifer y yo. Somos suficientes para actuar.

-No debemos entrometernos en los asuntos internacionales hasta que los gobiernos decidan actuar. T'Challa es amigo mío pero no por ello voy a lanzar toda Atlantis contra Magnum y sus soldados –contestó el monarca oceánico.

-¡Somos los Vengadores, Namor! ¡Debemos ir a salvarles! Según la información que SHIELD nos ha facilitado, los deben tener retenidos cerca de este punto –la mujer esmeralda más conocida como Hulka señaló un punto en uno de los mapas holográficos proyectados en la pared-. En la retaguardia, a salvo de cualquier ataque de Wakanda.

-Furia ya está moviendo sus bases flotantes y coordinando una intervención conjunta con la Unión Africana. En cuanto la ONU apruebe la resolución, Moses Magnum será arrestado y su invasión frenada. Ir allí sin ningún tipo de respaldo de vuestros políticos puede pasarnos factura –opinó Namor.

-Detrás de esa invasión está IMA. Y no hace falta que te recuerde que Magnum tiene súper-poderes muy peligrosos así como antiguos enemigos nuestros como aliados. Esta mañana he llamado a unos conocidos para que nos ayuden a rescatar a Steve.

-¿Lo tienes todo planeado, Jennifer? –le preguntó Thor mientras se mecía la capa con una mano.

-Bastante. Por mucho que tu seas un Dios y Namor sea el atlante más poderoso, esta tarea es más complicada de lo que parece. Quién sabe qué ha enviado MODOK y compañía a Canaan para que una nación tan avanzada como Wakanda esté siendo vapuleada con tanta facilidad. Por suerte, podemos estar orgullosos de tener la agenda de teléfonos con más superhéroes del mundo.

-¿Los conozco? –Namor tenía curiosidad en conocer quiénes serían sus nuevos compañeros en caso de ir finalmente a la guerra.

-Los conocerás dentro de poco.

Se vislumbraron tres rápidos destellos en el exterior de la mansión.

-Vaya, parece que no te hará falta esperar mucho. Es lo que tiene poder teletransportarse, que todo va muy rápido. Rondador, Mortaja y Portal. Espero que os comportéis con ellos, chicos.

**MANCHURIA**

**NOVIEMBRE, 1989**

El ángel y el anciano se quedaron mirando fijamente durante un largo minuto. Finalmente el hombre rompió el silencio:

-Ignoro qué o quién eres, hijo, pero, sinceramente, he de decir que eres de lo más raro que he visto nunca. Esos ojos no son normales y el hecho de ir desnudo en plena montaña es cuanto menos llamativo. En cuanto a mí, tan solo soy un viejo periodista que visitaba un lejano recuerdo de mi juventud.

-Esta cueva… esta cueva rezuma maldad. Lo noto. En este lugar se han cometido atrocidades.

-Demasiadas, joven extraño. Aquí operaba el Escuadrón 731. Buscaban a los demonios que las leyendas sitúan bajo estas rocas para que les ayudasen en su búsqueda del arma perfecta. Ahora si me permites, me gustaría reunirme con mi ayudante.

El hombre hizo ademán de apartar a Janus cuando éste lo cogió por el brazo.

-Escondes algo. Me llamo Janus y soy hijo del diabólico Conde Drácula. Mi cuerpo está bajo dominio de un guerrero de Dios y puedo localizar la presencia maligna en cualquier lugar de este mundo. Noto algo en ti, aunque es extraño…

-¡Suéltele o disparo, degenerado!

En la boca de la caverna, a unos veinte metros de donde estaban ellos, una figura emergió con una escopeta apuntando al ángel. Éste apenas se inmutó.

-Segundo aviso, suelte al anciano y no le mataré.

Janus giró la cabeza y lo miró fijamente. Era oriental y estaba lleno de cicatrices. Sin duda parecía mucho más viejo de lo que debía ser.

-Tu alma está atormentada y tu corazón está lleno de ira. Dispárame si así te sientes mejor –le replicó con total serenidad.

El hombre se quedó atónito. Viendo cómo aquellos ojos rojos penetrantes le estaban mirando fijamente se puso nervioso y apretó el gatillo accidentalmente. Para su sorpresa la bala apenas lastimó la piel desnuda de Janus.

-¿Qué… qué demonios eres?

-Déjalo, Chen. Dale alguno de los trapos que llevas en la mochila y bajemos al pueblo. Parece que nuestro amigo quiere charlar conmigo.

**REFERENCIAS:**

Avengers Vol. 1 #310 (1)

Deathlok Vol. 2 #22 (2)


End file.
